Follow
by Little Wolf 713
Summary: Its Valentines day and Sakura gets a letter from Syaoran. What’s all this about? Read to find out. SxS. My first fanfic. ONESHOT Rated T just in case
1. The map to me

**Follow**

**This story will be broken into two chapters, but its still a oneshot.**

**Summary:** Its Valentines day and Sakura gets a letter from Syaoran. What's all this about? Read to find out. SxS. My first fanfic. ONESHOT

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, the marvelous CLAMP does. I just borrowed them

"talking"

_"thinking"_

Follow

A girl of 16 was standing in the middle of her pink room, a green envelope clasped in her shaking hands. It was a letter from _Syaoran. _Syaoran……just saying his name, just hearing his name made her heart skip. She shook her head suddenly making her shoulder-length auburn hair follow.

"_No"_ she thought, _"I can't think of him like that. We've been friends since the fourth grade. We're just friends..."_

her emerald eyes were locked on the green envelope _"and that's all we'll ever be…"_ She examined the unopened letter with her name, Sakura, written in pink and a red heart surrounding her name. She had thought that the heart was there just because it was Valentine's Day. Nothing more. Syaoran was probably wishing her a happy Valentine's Day is all. The girl started to open the envelope, carefully, not wanting to damage it more than necessary. She took out the matching green paper which was folded three times. After unfolding it, she read:

_Sakura,_

_Please go to my house and Wei will give you another note from me with directions._

_You may not understand now, but don't worry, you'll get it soon enough. Have Fun!_

_ -Syaoran_

Sakura looked up from the letter confused. She grabbed her bag full of necessities and ran out of her room, and soon out of the house. She walked quickly towards Syaoran's house, which was about a half a block away.

"Aww, I should've worn jeans instead of a freakin skirt!"

she said to herself as a small gust of cool wind passed her. Soon she reached her  
destination and standing outside the gate of Syaoran's house was his butler Wei. He  
was holding a basket in one hand and a note in the other. She walked up to him and gave a small bow while greeting him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wei" He bowed back

"Good afternoon, Ms. Sakura."

He handed her the basket and note.

"Master Syaoran has asked me to give this to you." Sakura nodded her head and took them from Wei. She opened the note, which read:

_Hey Sakura,_

_The next stop for you is my room. In the middle of my room, there is another note and_

_a little something else. Also, look inside the basket._

_ -Syaoran_

Sakura gave Wei a confused look. He just smiled and opened the gate for her to enter. She made her way into the mansion while opening the basket. Inside it was an index card which had the word "Will" written on it. Okay, now Sakura was _really_ confused. What the heck was "Will" supposed to mean? She made her way to his room and opened the door. In the middle of his room was a chocolate – colored- haired wolf plushie. She smiled to herself as she walked up to it.

"I didn't know Syaoran played with plushies."

Sakura lifted the wolf and under it was a note and index card. The index card had the word "you" on it. She opened the note:

_No I don't play with plushies, Sakura! I know you must have thought it!__  
Anyways, this wolf is yours. Put him in your basket. The kitchen is the next place for you to go. Keep all the things that are attached to my notes._

_ -Syaoran_

Sakura looked up from the letter smiling. She grabbed the wolf plushie and hugged it.

"_Oh man, the wolf even **smells** like Syaoran!"_

She reluctantly pulled away from the wolf and put it in the basket along with the notes. She read the index cards.

"Will you" _Will I what?"_

she thought to herself. She went to the kitchen, which wasn't too far from Syaoran's room. She searched the kitchen carefully, trying to find another note. Her eyes landed on the counter. There was a big heart shaped box full of chocolates and another note and index card attached to it.

_Enjoy the chocolates Sakura. Next stop for you is the living room._

Sakura smiled excitedly while putting the goods into the basket. She couldn't wait to share the chocolates with Syaoran later on. Next was the index card, which had the word "be". She read the index cards in order. "Will you be" her heart pounded a bit faster as she read the cards. "Will I be?" She walked into the living room while thinking what the cards meant. She was thinking so much, she didn't watch where she was going and bumped into a small glass table that had a bunch of roses on it, hurting her shins.

"Ow, crap that hurt."

She mumbled to herself while rubbing her shins. She then noticed there was a note that was on top of the roses. She pulled the note off:

Hope you like the roses. I planted them myself in my own garden, which is your next stop by the way.

Sakura gladly picked up the roses and held them to her chest. An index card suddenly fell from the flowers. Bewildered, she put the flowers in her basket and picked up the card: "my". So total the index cards said "Will you be my". Her eyes widened

"Will I be his…? His what?"

Sakura's heart was beating faster than usual as she walked towards the garden. The garden was a beautiful place, where different flowers grew and the cherry blossoms where blooming leaving the petals all over the grass. Sakura neared the end of the garden where she spotted a wooden bench and atop it was a little red box. She ran up to it, and noticed a note and index card under the box. She reached for the index card first wanting to know what Syaoran wanted her to be. She picked it up and flipped it over to see the word "Valentine?" on it. Her eyes widened once again as she read the cards in order.

"Will you be my Valentine?"


	2. Valentine is only for Valentine's day

**Summary:** Its Valentines day and Sakura gets a letter from Syaoran. What's all this about? Read to find out. SxS. My first fanfic. ONESHOT

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, the marvelous CLAMP does. I just borrowed

them

Follow From Chapter 1 

_She reached for the index card first wanting to know what Syaoran wanted her to be. She picked it up and flipped it over to see the word "Valentine?" on it. Her eyes widened once again as she read the cards in order. _

"_Will you be my Valentine?"_

Chapter 2 

After a while of standing there in shock, she shakily reached for the little red box and opened it. She gasped, and if it was possible, her eyes widened even more as she saw a beautiful gold ring with an emerald in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. She carefully took it out of the box to examine it closely. It was even _engraved _with the words_ Sakura+Syaoran _. The shocked girl put the ring on, tears welling up in her eyes, but she was smiling all the same. Next was the note:

_I hope you like your gifts. The last stop is Penguin Park_

She quickly stuffed the letter in her almost full basket and ran out of the garden. She ran towards the park, which was near her house. Soon it was in sight and she ran faster, her heart was racing, but not because of the running. The park was empty for some reason, but she didn't care, her only goal was to find Syaoran, and find him she did. A boy who was about 4 inches taller than herself with chocolate-colored hair and intense amber eyes was leaning on a cherry blossom tree….waiting for her.

"SYAORAN!"

The boy turned his head towards the source of the voice he learned to love so much and smiled seeing Sakura running towards him……

really fast……

she wasn't slowing down……

wait a minute…..

she wasn't planning to stop! Syaoran braced himself as he waited for the impact and soon enough, Sakura tackled him to the ground, with her on top.

"Oh god, are you okay Sakura?"

he asked worried that she may have gotten hurt, but his response was her laughter. He looked up at her relieved that she was okay when he noticed how close their faces were. All he had to do was lean up…he slowly started to lift his face towards hers, but decided against it at the last second. He thought it would be better to savor the moment with her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. She had calmed down now and her head was on his neck. She could feel his heartbeat synchronize with her own, and he could feel her breath against his neck. His hands weren't obeying him anymore as one of them went up to play with the locks of her hair. They were on the ground for a while and Syaoran was about to say something but Sakura beat him to it.

"Yes"

Syaoran looked up at her a bit confused, but hopeful. He sat upright still holding Sakura close. So now they were sitting up, but Sakura was sitting on top of him.

"Yes for what?" Syaoran asked playfully.

Sakura blushed, but continued on anyways. "Yes, I'll be your valentine."

Syaoran smiled wider, he wanted to jump up for joy, but have Sakura sitting on his lap was better….much better. He pulled her closer so that their noses were touching. "How about my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"Isn't that the same thing?" Sakura asked, also whispering.

He shook his head a bit "Valentine is only for Valentine's day," He went closer so that their lips were a hairs width apart. "I want you with me forever." Sakura smiled, "I wouldn't want it any other way." And with that Syaoran close the little space between them as their lips met.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Well thats it. I hope you guys liked it. It's my first fanfic so reviews and advice would be greatly appreciated!

Little Wolf 713


End file.
